The feeling called 'Love'
by Zuza chan
Summary: A tragedy about a cold hearted demon called Sebastian, who comes to the human world and slowly falls in love with Ciel, a strange 12 years old boy...
1. Prologue

I'm sorry for the bad English. It's not my mother tongue...

Prologue

Sebastian was in big trouble.

˝I'm sorry!I'm sorry!I didn't mean to.. ˝ he shouted as the big siluete walked towards him.

˝You know that you're not allowed to go to the human world. They're filthy!˝ shouted his father angrily. His mother was behind father looking at him with contempt in the eyes.

˝But they're interesting!˝

˝Couldn't you wait three more days? Just until your one hundred and twentieth birthday? Until you're an adult?˝

˝What's the big deal about it?˝

¨Now I have to kill all of those innocent people that saw you¨

His father didn't look so, but he was actualy a good person. Everybody thought he was devil because he's the son of Satan. He didn't even look scary. He had black, curly hair and red eyes. He was rough but kind hearted. He was a good father.

His mother, otherwise, was one hell of a women. She was dangerous and malicious. Her heart was cold and Sebastian hated her as much as he loved his father. She had flame red fair and black eyes.

˝I'm sorry.˝ Sebastian said.

˝Go to your room˝

I was just looking…it's so boring here! thought Sebastian turning around.

The next few days he was in his room, thinking about the weard things that he saw in the human world. He thought about something called 'love' that the humans felt. He was very curious about it. And what was that feeling called 'happiness'? To where he went, Sebastian saw kids playing and smiling happily. _Why?_

Sebastian started to twist the strands of his hair around his finger, while thinking. It was beautiful like his fathers. Sebastian was very handsome. He had short, black hair and red eyes. He looked like a normal man in the twentieth. He knew that many people would think he was beautiful but he hated his reminded him of who he was the grandson of Satan.

Still thinking of many thinks he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep..

¨Wake up!It's time!¨ yelled a female voice cutting through Sebastians confusing dream about 'love'.

¨Comin' of age ceremony¨ he murmured sleepily. Roughly, his mom pushed him out of bed.

˝That was very genle˝ Sebastian said sarcastically.

˝Everybody is waiting downstairs for the ceremony to begin.˝

¨Who came?˝

¨Many many friends of your grandfather. Behave yourself!¨

His mother was right: there were thousands and thousands of his grandfathers friends downstairs in the ballroom. Since Sebastian didn't have friends, he didn't knew anybody.

The ceremony was very boring and tiring. Sebastian didn't understand one word of the speech his grandfather held and he didn't knew what to do. Everybody looked scared but he didn't

knew if it was because of the speech or because of his grandfather, that looked even scarier and more dangerous that usualy, if that was possible.

After the ceremony Sebastian disappeared in the crowd. He went to his room, the only place where felt comfortable.

Man, his life was boring. He decided to do something, something that would change his life. He decided to go to the _human world._


	2. Daydreams and Sidewalks

"" - talking

'' - thinking

Disclaimer: _Damn, I do not own Kuroshitsuji! _

Note: Sorry for the bad English!

Two years have passed and Sebastian got used to the human world.

He found a good job in a restaurant named_ Tamarai_ as a waiter and, through a few incidents that include almost killing the chef cook, his talent for cooking was found out. He became one of the main cooks, got money, a big flat and lived happily for some time. But then he got bored, really bored. Soon he began regretting coming to the human world.

Humans were so predictable. At first he was very interested in the feeling called _love _that everybody described as something indescribably wonderful_. _But soon he found out It was just an illusion. Everything was. People were nice when they needed something but as soon as you start to trust them they betray you. Sebastian realized that after a few, not very good incidents.

He sighed, his eyes full of disappointment and regret. He even thought about going back to hell, but what would he tell his parents and grandfather?! He had left without a word because he was somehow scared. 'They would..'

_TRAS_

"_Ohh_..." Sebastian was on the ground, clothes full of dirt.

"Watch were you go, Stupid!" said the little boy next to him on the ground. He had short, dark blue hair and a annoyed and irritated look on his face. When Sebastian looked in his eyes he saw deep, blue eyes that were staring at him.

"Well, what were you doing in the middle of the sidewalk?" Sebastian asked angrily. His head hurt so he didn't really thought what to say before he said it.

"Walking, obviously. People _Walk _here, you know. That's why It's called side_walk_."

"I think I deserve an apology." the boy said, his hands on his hips.

"I would have apologized if you weren't so uncultured!"

"You're the one who runs over people. I'm going to give you an advice, Stop daydreaming on the middle of the sidewalk!"

"I was _not_ daydreaming"

"He doesn't even know himself, poor guy" the boy muttered to himself and then suddenly laughed. Although Sebastian would never admit It (to himself _or_ the boy), the boys laughter was wonderful. It was infantile and fragile. It made Sebastian want to laugh as well but he hold It in.

Sebastian stood up and began walking away. After a few steps he heard a brokenly exhale. When he turned around, he saw the boy still on the ground, desperatly looking for something.

"What is It?" asked Sebastian. He was very surprised when he heard the boys soft and sad "_Nothing.."_

The little boy, that_ could _be nice if he wanted, slowly stood up and walked away withoud a word.

'This human is strange... and interesting'

_--_

_Klak Klak..._

Something fell on the ground of his living room as he took off his cloak. When Sebastian bent down he saw a small ring with a shining, blue diamond and there was something engraved on It.

_Ciel Phantomhive_

Who's that? And where did the ring come from? O.k that was a stupid question, his cloak of course. But why was It in his cloak? He didn't remember... _'the boy!_ I'm sure that was what he was looking for. So his name is Ciel..._'  
_

Later that day Sebastian decided that he was going to give the ring back, now that he had a name. But why, he didn't know. _'_I'm just being nice' was how he explained It to himself, but later in this story he's going to find out the real answer and he sure isn't going to be happy...


	3. Blackmailing

Hey everyone... I'm grateful for your reviews.. :) hope this chapter is not going to disappoint you..

** - explained at the end

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji... that's so sad for me but better for you (I'm pretty sure you wouldn't read it.. It would be yaoi, yaoi and of course_ yaoi_)...

Note: The restaurant called _Tamarai_ really does exist..but Sebastian is not the cook :(

P.S. I'm sorry if Ciel or Sebastian are a little ooc...

..............................

''How can I help you?'' asked the nice secretary with long golden hair and a huge smile, as I walked through the big glass doors of the building.

"I'm searching for someone called 'Ciel Pantomhive'." I said ignoring her stare.

"The master isn't here yet. If you want to wait for him, you can sit there." She pointed to a small armchair that looked uncomfortable, like everything in the huge hall.

"Thank you." I said and sat on it. It was uncomfortable, just like I thought. 'Master huh??'

I looked around. The hall was empty except the reception, a few armchairs like the one I was sitting in (Did I say that it was very uncomfortable?) and a small glass table with a few magazines on it. I took one of those and started reading some stupid article about magic. It was clear that they didn't believe in it. 'If they knew..'*

.....................................

After twenty minutes, I heard light footsteps coming my way.I abandoned the stupid magazine and looked up. And there he was, the boy from two days ago, walking slowly and looking angrily. For some reason I felt very attracted to him. He was very cute and he was different.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked the boy still a few meters away.

"How cold. I'll pretend I didn't hear that." I said, amused by the look on his face. "I came to give you something you lost."

He gave me a confused look, and then run to meas he saw the small ring in my hand.

"You stole it from me!" he shouted at me.

"_I stole it from you??_ You are an ungrateful little bastard." I said through I didn't really mean it. He was more like an amusing, interesting and new toy. "I _found _it and saw your name on it so I decided to _give it back_ to you.. and this is how you thank me?" I said, pretending to be hurt.

"I'm sorry! Could you _please _give it back to me?" he said through his teeth. He looked like he was going to hit me every minute so I stood up and walked a little further away, but he could still hear me.

"I want something." I said.

"Are you _blackmailing_ me??" He asked, not believing his ears.

"What are you going to do if I said yes?"

"Probably beat the shit out of you." He said, smiling.

"But I came here, I lost two hours of my precious time to come here, just for you, and you are going to beat me?"

"You're right.. What do you want?" He looked displeased and uncomfortable. 'I win.'

"Come to the restaurant called _Tamarai_ tomorow at nine pm."

"Isn't that a little late?"

"No, it's just perfect." I said, smiling. It was perfect for _me_. "Are you going to come or not?"

"I will be there." He said finally.

"I see you then." I said smiling and walking away slowly.

'I'm going to have my fun after all.'

...................................

Sebastian was too happy and uncareful/careless* to see the dark shape following him as he went back home*. He didn't see it so he didn't knew that the shape looked quite similar to him, with short black hair and red eyes. He didn't see it so he didn't knew that his father was following him. Love can make blind.

....................................

*Sebastian is a demon so he can use magic

*My teacher said that uncareful isn't an english word so I typed careless...who cares?

*He was lying as he said he lost two hours of his time for Ciel. He lived a few blocks away.


End file.
